


Plus fort

by KinkyCactus (MissCactus)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Paulie, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, Discord: Poulécriture, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Lucci
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/KinkyCactus
Summary: « Je trouve que tu parles beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui ne m'a même pas encore enlevé la moitié de mes vêtements. »
Relationships: Paulie/Rob Lucci
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Poulécriture





	Plus fort

**Author's Note:**

> petit défi lancé par allen-kune qui consistait à... écrire du sexe lol  
ça m'a permis de faire une petite pause dans le nano et vu qu'en ce moment j'aime écrire sur eux, j'en profite un peu ahah
> 
> bonne lecture !

Lucci plaqua sa main gauche sur la bouche de Paulie lorsqu'il vit le blond entrouvrir ses lèvres pour laisser échapper ce qui serait probablement un gémissement bien trop bruyant, au vu de leur situation. De sa main droite, il enfonça encore plus profondément son index et son majeur en Paulie, regardant avec fascination les yeux de son partenaire se fermer sous le plaisir.

Paulie était penché sur son bureau, le torse plaqué sur le bois et ses mains s'accrochant à ce qu'il pouvait, froissant les papiers sous lui, alors que Lucci était collé contre son dos. Le blond avait les jambes écartées et ses genoux tremblaient, il n'arrivait presque plus à se maintenir debout, mais son amant ne semblait pas décidé à lui faire changer de position, bien trop occupé à le faire se tordre de plaisir.

Lorsque Lucci était sûr que Paulie n'allait pas crier, il se décolla de lui, ignorant le gémissement plaintif que son partenaire lâcha et qui lui donna immédiatement envie de se plaquer de nouveau contre lui, et s'assit calmement sur sa chaise qui était juste derrière lui. Une fois installé confortablement, il se remit à bouger ses doigts, faisant trembler Paulie.

Il se lécha les lèvres en regardant les cuisses musclées de son amant trembler de plaisir, voir Paulie aussi faible à cause de lui était si excitant. Le blond se coucha entièrement sur le bureau pour ne plus avoir à forcer sur ses jambes, remontant son bassin par la même occasion, et Lucci se retrouva avec son postérieur juste en face de lui, ce qui lui donna une nouvelle idée.

Il courba ses doigts, faisant gémir Paulie sous les nouvelles sensations qu'il lui faisait subir, avant de les retirer subitement. Son partenaire commença à se relever légèrement mais Lucci posa une main sur son dos et le força à rester dans la même position. Paulie ne vit pas son sourire carnassier, mais lorsqu'il sentit Lucci le mordre en bas du dos, il comprit que la suite allait dans une direction inattendue.

Lucci continua de le mordre, descendant de plus en plus en laissant des marques sur la peau de Paulie, avant de finalement arriver à son but. Il posa ses mains sur les fesses du blond et les écarta violemment.

Paulie hoqueta de surprise et commença à se débattre, se sentant vulnérable et exposé. Lucci et lui avaient testé bien des choses depuis que leur relation avait débuté, mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi gêné qu'en cet instant, sachant très bien où les yeux de son amant étaient posés.

« **Lucci ! Attends, tu ne– Je–** bégaya-t-il. »

Mais il se tut aussitôt lorsqu'il sentit Lucci le mordre une nouvelle fois. Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard du brun. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et il le fixait comme si rien ne l'arrêterait, comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il avait eu envie de faire depuis le premier jour. Paulie déglutit difficilement avant de reposer sa tête sur le bureau en fermant les yeux.

Il trembla lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de Lucci sur son entrée, son estomac se tordant sous l'appréhension et, il devait l'avouer, l'excitation. Les doigts de Lucci s'enfonçaient dans sa chaire avec une telle force qu'il savait qu'il en garderait des marques, mais il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que les lèvres de son partenaire qui s'approchaient toujours plus de lui, à sa langue qui allait se poser sur–

On frappa à la porte et Paulie sursauta, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous la panique. Lucci, toujours maître de lui, ne fit que claquer de la langue. Il attrapa le bras du blond et le redressa avant de le forcer à s'agenouiller sous son bureau. Il attrapa les feuilles volantes sur son bureau et en fit une pile rangée juste au moment où Kaku entra.

« **Lucci, j'ai le rapport que tu m'as demandé hier**, annonça-t-il en s'approchant du bureau. »

Lucci s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il lui avait pris autant de temps, mais son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il sentit deux mains se mettre à caresser son entrejambe. Paulie venait de décider qu'il n'avait pas envie d'attendre et si Lucci prêtait attention à quelque chose d'autre, alors il le forcerait à se concentrer sur lui.

D'un mouvement rapide il ouvrit le pantalon du brun et passa sa langue sur son pénis qui était déjà bien dur sous son caleçon. Il sentit Lucci se contracter sous lui et savoir que c'était lui qui le mettait dans cet état était jouissif. Il avait envie de sortir son pénis de son sous-vêtement, de le lécher, le sucer, le prendre en bouche et lui faire perdre ce masque d'impassibilité qu'il portait tout le temps.

Lucci tendit simplement la main pour que Kaku lui remette le rapport, se contrôlant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage. Son collègue fronça les sourcils mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se trahir, lui signalant juste qu'il pouvait partir. Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il baissa les yeux sur Paulie.

Son amant avait déjà enlevé toute barrière enfermant son membre et le léchait sur toute sa longueur avec application. Paulie s'attarda sur son gland, aspirant les quelques gouttes de sperme qui perlaient déjà et Lucci sentit son excitation redoubler lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers lui en même temps, lui lançant un regard aguicheur.

Il attrapa un de ses bras et le tira brusquement à lui, le faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Paulie ne protesta pas, ce qui était rare venant de sa part, mais vu la façon dont il se collait à lui il se doutait qu'il devait être autant, voire plus excité que lui.

« **Tu sais très bien que tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire**, déclara Lucci en s'approchant de son visage pour lui mordre la lèvre inférieure. »

Paulie lui envoya un sourire taquin.

« **Je trouve que tu parles beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui ne m'a même pas encore enlevé la moitié de mes vêtements**, répondit-il. »

Lucci le plaqua si brusquement contre son bureau qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il se demanda une seconde s'ils allaient casser le meuble, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter plus longtemps, Lucci ayant entreprit de lui faire regretter ses paroles.

Cela lui convenait tout à fait, pensa-t-il en gémissant lorsque Lucci mit ses jambes sur ses épaules de façon à pouvoir reprendre ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avant d'être interrompu.

* * *

Kaku referma la porte derrière lui et se retourna pour tomber sur Kalifa, qui le regardait en haussant les sourcils.

« **Paulie ?** demanda-t-elle. »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'un gémissement bruyant venant de derrière Kaku retentit. Le visage de ce dernier vira au cramoisi et il détourna le regard alors qu'elle lâchait un soupir énervé.

Lucci savait très bien à quel point les murs étaient fins, mais peu importe combien de fois ils se faisaient surprendre, il se faisait toujours une joie de regarder Paulie sortir après un ''rendez-vous'' en évitant les regards de tous ses collègues qui savaient exactement ce qu'il se passait dans son bureau.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
